


i could stay right here and burn in this all day

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Halestead [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: Erica needs things to slow her down.





	

“You gonna hang down here all day?” she asks, whisking through the door in a flurry of activity that makes him a little woozy. Erica’s like that, all fast feet and faster mouth. He thinks that’s probably why she does yoga, chose to build a business around painstakingly filling little boxes every month. She needs things to slow her down.

“I have a midterm on Tuesday. Just trying to get some studying done,” he says, blowing on his mug of chai. She rolls her eyes.

“Midterms were two weeks ago. What’re you really working on?” She perches on the arm of the comfy chair Cora keeps in the bakery just for him and arches her back to look at his screen. Fortunately, Erica’s fast, but he’s usually faster. “Awww, c’mon!” she whines as he snaps the laptop closed.

“Watch your nose. Gonna get it snatched up,” he laughs, taking the tip of her nose lightly between two knuckles. Erica snorts and pushes him off, shaking her head.

“Quit it Vee. You know I hate that.”

“I know,” Boyd laughs, holding her waist to keep her in place. “You going out today?”

“Yoga’s cancelled because of the rain,” she sighs. “Apparently ‘no one wants to risk downward dog in a downpour,’ according to Laura. It’s only sprinkling -”

“We’ve gotten an inch and a half of rain since last night,” Boyd interrupts before she can really get going. “It’s not just sprinkling.”

“Whatever you say, weather man.” She slides down from the arm of his chair, half in the seat and half in his lap. “Whatcha gonna do to keep me occupied while it’s gross outside?”

“Oh, I have to keep you occupied now, too?” he laughs, and squeezes her tightly, hugging her warm, soft body into his own.

“That’s what boyfriends are for, huh?” She breaks off a piece of his muffin and then hops up, heading for the stairs. “I’m gonna go shower. Meet me upstairs in twenty.”

His eyebrows draw together at the abruptness of her leaving. His side is cold where the heat of her was pressed against him, and his mug tilts dangerously before he remembers there’s tea in it. “Wait, wha…?”

“Well, I’m missing my yoga class this morning. I’ve got to find some way to get a work out in today, don’t I?”

She smirks just a bit before turning to head up the stairs, and he can feel himself watching her with a sort of dazed look on his face.

“I guess ring shopping waits for another day, huh?” Cora laughs from behind the counter, gesturing pointedly toward his laptop. Boyd shakes his head quickly, trying to snap out of it, and gathers up his things.

“If you say anything to Laura and she finds out…” he starts, but Cora stops him.

“Your secret’s safe with me. Get up there, moron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
